


Futanari Ballbusting: Dark Mistress

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [9]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Battle, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, CBT, Castration, Character Death, Cock & Ball Torture, Cum Inside, Darkness, Deity, Domination, Ejaculation, F/F, Femdom, Fighting, Forced Orgasm, Four Arms - Freeform, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Goddesses, Huge balls, Impregnation, Love, Magic, Pain, Rage, Shemale, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, World Domination, ballbusting, blowjob, cum, cum outside, curvy, dickgirl, female - Freeform, handjob, huge boobs, pain play, ruined orgasm, shackles, tamakeri, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A futanari vampire sorceress named Lucida gets captured and tortured by a vile Goddess





	Futanari Ballbusting: Dark Mistress

For the last millennium or so I was a really, really naughty girl, but recent years changed me, Lucida van Ichor, for the better!

Now I'm just really naughty. That's one whole "really" down, which is a lot for me!

For all those 1069 years I've been trudging around and having fun in this world, I've actually learnt A LOT of stuff and gained A LOT of abilities. And friends...

That last one was probably what changed me.

So, I'm a 6'1" (185cm) tall futanari with shoulder-length, red hair, grey eyes and an abundant futa package hanging between my legs. Each of my balls is the size of a ripe grapefruit, but sometimes they swell to coconuts if I don't take care of them (or make them swell up with magic hehe). My dick reaches well past my knee and likes to get inside things that don't want a dick inside them. Oh, and also, I'm an elder vampire half-human half-demon mix, I'm spoiled, mentally ill and... a totally badass dark sorceress.

Alright, so yadda yadda I was a villain now I'm a hero or something, there is some really complicated and long backstory about me, but I don't really feel like telling you about it, so just think of me as a... good gal that doesn't play fair and likes to rape things... but with their consent. (sometimes.)

"Matilda! I'm home!" I yelled, entering a wooden house in the middle of a clear, peaceful field.

"Ooh! Lucy! Welcome home!" Matilda walked out of the kitchen, her abundant hips swaying in an enticing way.

I fucking love Matilda. She is my... uh... girlfriend, and she's a holstaur (that means she's a cow monstergirl, and those have some HUGE TITS, let me tell ya).

Tildy is mostly human, as all monstergirls, but she has some bovine features, which include two cute cow ears on the sides of her head, two small, rounded horns, a cow tail, and her legs aren't exactly... you know... ending with feet. She has hooves, and everything below her mid-thigh is covered in soft, short, light-brown fur.  
She's also 5'11" (180cm), really curvy, has a giant pair of badonkahoners on her chest and a heavenly ass... Fuck she's flawless! ... Although I kinda miss footjobs from time to time, but that's alright.

Matilda hugged me and I squeezed her plump ass, giving her a greeting kiss.

"How was your day, darling?" I asked as we both went into the kitchen, I was behind Tildy so luckily I got to observe her big, round buttocks jiggling as she walked. She was wearing nothing but an apron!

"It was great! I had a visit from your tiny friends from the Little Critter Forests!" Matilda beamed joyfully, grabbing a ladle and approaching a big stew boiling on the furnace,  
"There was... let's see... the cute little squirrel girl, the tiny, calm chipmunk, and the mild-mannered bunny girl. They are all so tiny! It was a delight!" Matilda cooed, stirring the stew, while I hopped onto the stool by the window (careful not to squash my own nuts in the process).

"Ah, Chip, Reiko and Bijou were here? That's so nice of them..." My mind got a bit dreamy as it quickly went through some scenes of me fucking all three of those dwarf-sized, adorable demi-humans.

Oh... you know the difference, right? Monstergirl... demi-human... well, monstergirls are more animal than human, have some more bestial features, while demi-humans are more civilized, and almost always have only a tail and ears of a certain animal. But anyway...

Matilda brought each of us a bowl and sat in front of me, I smiled and we began to eat happily, but after a few minutes, without a warning, the earth shook like there was an earthquake, and certainly not one of them mild ones...

"What was that?!" Matilda said, frightened as we both stood up. She quickly neared me and hugged my arm while my eyes went wide. I had no idea!

"Don't worry, Tildy... I'll protect you..." Of course, Matilda knew who I was... and she was kind enough to accept me as I am.

We stood there, uneasily looking around while I finally saw it... Right there, through the window in the kitchen.

The whole bloody horizon was covered... in darkness.

"What in the seven hells..." I said breathlessly as I neared the window, "T- Tildy... I think I'll... need to do something rather uncomfortable..." I turned to Matilda and kissed her on the lips, while the earth beneath us started to tremble lightly, but with each second passing, it became stronger and more sensible.

"I... I trust you..." Matilda cooed, holding my hands and looking me in the eyes, "Just... please be safe..."

"I promise..." I kissed her one more time before my hands slid onto her shoulders and my eyes started to glow brightly... Whatever it was that was coming, it was really close now. I could see it passing through trees, destroying them like they were toothpicks.

I chanted softly, creating red, diabolic runes on Matilda's entire body before it suddenly vanished creating a weak shock wave.

"Ack..." I hissed, kneeling down, my hand going to my neck. An amulet dangled from my neck, it was super warm, in a shape of a short horn, and made out of bone, completed with a golden chain. It was... Matilda!

"Alright, fuckers... Whatever you are, you scared my little cupcake!" I stood up, furious, when I realised the black wave coming towards Matilda's home was in fact... an army!!

It was GINORMOUS! I swear to all Goddesses, I have never seen such an enormous army! They were so dense that they resembled mist or some black flood! I was kinda impressed, so that wave just splashed against the wooden house, snatching me with it.

My body flailed around like a ragdoll, slamming into the wood, my ballsack was even impaled on a stake, but I magically lowered my pain intake... for now...

"ENOUGH!" I roared, exploding with dark energy, reducing the soldiers around me into fine dust.

I made a classic 'superhero landing' pose as I touched the ground, looking up at the hundreds, no, thousands of enemies around me. They stopped and gathered around me, creating a really small circle with me in the center.

Those little black shits were like... dwarves, you know, adorable little girls with a really petite build that love big hammers, beer and machinery. But! They were totally dark, like made out of... black sand? Only their eyes were bright blue and glowed softly.

Each of them had some kind of weapon, from a dagger to a pike or a club, and each of them stared at me intensely.

"W- What the fuck are you?!?!" I yelled in confusion, looking around, they were surrounding me from all sides! And they were so tiny! Like, they were all around 3ft (90cm), all had C cup-breasts (the dwarf-sized C cups) and... quite fine butts! But their hair! Damn, it was cool! It behaved like it didn't obey gravity! It was slowly flowing together with their even tiniest movement!

So... I didn't get an answer, or rather, a verbal answer, because what they did was start to attack me from all sides at the same moment!

And since they were so small, most of the black mass proceeded to slam their clubs, stab their swords, and jab their spears into my lower half. I felt a thousand cuts pinning my feet into the ground, another thousand strikes on my thighs, and another thousand jabs lacerating my big testicles and piercing them through with their small spears and swords.

I groaned in agony as my eyes welled up with tears and I coughed, but they didn't stop! All their sharp weapons were retracted as suddenly the clubs went in, slamming into my toes, breaking my femurs and crashing between my testes. As a finisher, they wound up their clubs and flung them at my low-hanging stones, crushing them from the front and back, catching them between those clubs and compressing them into pancakes.

My most valued promise I made was to never actually turn off my pain intake... I was only allowed to turn it to minimum... And yes, of course, I promised it to myself, and nobody other!

So summarising, it hurt like a motherfucker. The wave of debilitating agony spread through my entire lower half, making my fall to my knees and scream as all of those little fuckers had some new targets now.

The clubs started to bash into my large tits, bruising them with severe shots, the swords started to cut my face and arms, while the spears proceeded to jab at my penis, pinning it to the ground, piercing it through. Of course, some of the spears went right into my exposed testicles, digging into their soft structure and pinning them to the ground as well.

"RRRRAAAAAAGGHHHH!!!" Hundreds of metal spikes emerged from the ground, impaling the creatures through and making them turn into dust. Then, bright pink fire started to decimate their forces gathered around me as I raised to one knee, all the little cuts and holes in my body gluing themselves.

"YOU TINY FUCKING BITCHES!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my eyes gushed fire. I stomped on the ground, creating a tectonic blast, crushing the earth around me, making hundreds of those shits fall into the cracks or get launched into the air.

I raised to my feet, my black goo suit, which is my loyal, sentient friend from hell by the way, exploded into countless tentacles, which pierced through those, who survived. My entire body was covered in dark dust as I panted heavily, exposed and half-naked as much of my goo suit splattered around me and slid onto my legs, sinking into my skin.

Right, I didn't mention much about that thing... It's a creature that resides in the darkest tar pits of hell. It listens to no one and devours all, but... Well, one could say I made a deal with this one. I allowed it to feed off of my cum constantly feeding its endless hunger, so it kinda resides inside my hanging coconuts. I can produce cum so fast, there is always an overflow of it, so I say the goo is pretty much happy inside me.

Anyway, now, I was standing in the middle of a devastated chunk of earth, it was like a battlefield + deadly tornado aftermath, not a single blade of grass survived...

"MORE?! MORE?!?!" I yelled to the army far away, but they seemed to have stopped...

They were like a wall, just standing there and staring at me.

"Fine! I'm coming for you!" I grinned madly. Fuck... my old mindset was coming back... awakening like an abandoned, forgotten beast in a cage...

I cackled wildly as my pupils turned into pinpoints and I jumped high into the air, hissing at those little fuckers, revealing my long vampiric fangs. If I wanted, I could bite them all! One by one! Convert them all into my little vampirelings! All for myself!!!!! I'd have a loyal army of-

A large boulder the size of a small hut slammed into me mid-air, sending me back and smashing into the dirt.

I groaned and shook my head, "They have a catapult?" I murmured before I raised my eyes, and saw... her...

"Dear Goddess..." My eyes widened and my pupils dilated. She... She was... absolutely stunning!!!

A deity-like, tall and madly THICC figure of dark-grey skin, four arms, and a mask that covered her nose, eyes and head stood before me. Her hips were mouthwateringly fucking wide, she had a pair of the biggest, not oversized, just perfectly boobalicious tits I have ever seen, and her lips... guhh, those just made me want to kiss her non-stop or just staight up ram my dick down her throat! She was the most feminine, yet the most menacing girl I ever encountered. Only form of clothing she wore was a see-through, light loincloth and the mentioned mask, which converted into like... antlers? Or some horns, it was really ornamental and made of black, wood-resembling material. She didn't have slits for eyes tho... Oh and one more detail... Her damn hair... looooong, flowing, luscious strokes of ginger, a little curly, and glistening! It was the only color on her, but it just looked... wonderful!

"w- who... are-" I muttered, stunned as I rose to my feet. Though I wanted to stay on my knees for a second, just in awe of this absolutely ravishing, mature and prolific woman.

The astonishing creature before me smiled gently, God, her skin was so smooth... I just wanted to touch her!

"I like this one..." An angelic voice could be heard as she spoke, but then, after that, she suddenly slammed her foot between my poor low-hangers, making them go up into my throat.

The hit was so powerful, I actually felt it like a normal person would feel a nutshot! I groaned, my eyes crossed and my knees went together as I started to cough and leaned down.

"Ooo... resilient. I didn't kill her." The woman spoke, "Wonderful. So she's the source of power I was seeking all those years..."

I heard ringing in my ears, but fuck her voice was so sexy I could not miss it.

As I was leaning down, I realised that... I had an erection! I was ROCK fucking HARD, my cock throbbing in need. Did I get hard just from looking at her?

"gkh- ... y- you hit hard... W- Who are you?" I moaned, trying to stand on straight legs, even looking up at her with a twisted expression.

"You will leave the questions for later." The woman said, and lifted all of her four hands. I squinted and looked up with confusion, and suddenly... I felt... powerless!

Oh it was a looooong time... I didn't experience powerlessness any more... not since I changed into am elder vampire a millennium ago. But right now, I felt helpless! Like a totally normal human!

I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I straightened my back and looked at my hands, I didn't feel... 'super' any more! It was like she absorbed all my mana!

Well, in reality, I was still a vampire, but without my magic, I felt... defenceless! What was left in me?! Some... 'normal' vampiric super strength... pfft! Come on!

Then, I realised what the deity was planning on...

"Still resilient...?" The woman spoke, and my eyes got wider. All of her hands grabbed my arms and waist, lifting me up as her leg shot up, kneeing my dangling testicles, flattening my eggs and making a dent in them.

I became red from strain, all of the air escaped my lungs and I couldn't catch a breath!

"Hmm... The cumspheres didn't burst. Impressive." The woman said happily before her lower hands grabbed and spread my legs, nearly making me do a split as she smiled at me and proceeded to rapidly knee me with bone-breaking knees, every one was complimented by a grinding motion.

My eyes went up to the back of my skull as my mouth started to foam up. My limbs were trembling as the woman crushed my exposed, dangling balls.

After the sixth knee, my coconuts gave up and burst spectacularly, compressed between my pelvis and the woman's wide, plump lower thigh.

I went limp and lost my consciousness, drifting into the dark void of 'what the fuck just happened?'

I'm... I'm Lucida! I... I am the one in control! And THAT was definitely not under my control! I do not accept what happened! That... beautiful, astonishing, amazing BITCH just took away all of my magic! That is just unacce-

"Rise and shine, Lucida van Ichor." I heard a voice, the lovely voice of that woman, "I know you have questions. So let me start by answering the most important ones... My name is Castra. I'm a fallen Goddess of darkness, and you're my soon to be concubine... You, Lucida, will gift me a daughter... a queen, and empress of all there is..."

I blinked with my eyelids being heavy as two boulders. My senses came back to me and I took a breath, then coughed. I was... chained to a wall! My eyes went wide as I looked around the cobblestone room.

"W- Where the fuck-" I muttered, but was silenced when I focused and saw her, standing before me. She didn't have the loincloth on! A smooth-as-glass, puffy and succulent pussy was staring at me back from between her legs, God it was perfect!

"Wait, you said you're a Goddess?!" I was ultra confused... like I had a hangover, but was still drunk!

"Correct. A fallen one... Banished from the heavens... unworthy, they said... with sick intents! They will see... You, Lucida, have a great power inside you. And I need it..." Castra clenched her hand into a fist, she was really menacing... and sexy... that mask was doing most of the job, it was really weird not to know her full face, only her... m- mesmerising, full, black lips...

"Your powers combined with mine will create a perfect being. A daughter of true darkness. THE ULTIMATE WORLD DESTROYER! SHE WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE WRETCHED-"

"So like you want to fuck me?" I said bluntly, raising my eyebrow.

Castra, who was looking up and gesturing with her four hands, froze and then looked down at me.  
"Yes. You're also not lacking in the intelligence department, I see..." She smirked, "And I won't just 'fuck' with you. I will copulate with you. Countless times throughout the forthcoming months."

I blinked couple of times, raising my eyebrows and letting my chin drop down a bit,  
"Are you serious? You'll ride my dick for months to cum- I mean come?"

"Precisely. You think it's easy to sire a child with a Goddess? You'll have to try really hard to impregnate one! One load, even if hundreds of times more fertile than a normal human's, will not cut it. I'll need to ameliorate your genitals a bit before you will be able to reach the ultimate orgasm and ejaculate the utmost sublime of loads inside my womb." She approached me and her lower, right hand grabbed my dangling, left gonad, "And I see you're already really well-endowed... But I'll need them bigger. Stronger. More potent, more fertile, more... powerful!"

I listened to Castra with my eyes glazed over with charm, "y- yes, mistress..." I cooed, my erect dick already in motion, thrusting forward and back like a bitch in rut.

"Oh, you're really eager to work I see... but bear in mind. This will-"

"YEAH JUST PLEASE FUCK ME MY GOD HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO WAIT!?" I burst out, and the Goddess of bitches or whatever just stood there, and suddenly, her grip on my testicle hardened and she became a lot more sinister.

"Do you dare defy me?" Her grip tightened, squashing my left nut in a slow, agonizing process.

"BAAAHG- h- how can I not BeeE abLE to make the PAin dull!?" I yelled, my voice rising just as Castra squeezed my left ball tighter, making me sing high soprano. It was weird because again, I wasn't able to use my magic! Castra must've passively drain mana from me... and believe me... no one can do that... Even the most powerful witches I've enountered weren't powerful enough to empty my giant pool of mana, it is nearly infinite at my power level!!

"Ara ara~ you sing so beautifully while I squeeze your precious testicle. Oh, by the way... To encourage you, mortal, I just wanted to compliment the size and power of your genitals." Castra said happily, letting my girl cower back to her sister, "Your testicles are really vast and fertile, and they hang so low! And your penis is also quite acceptable to come near my hips. And thank you for always staying erect for me." The woman exclaimed joyfully.

I was just panting and looking at her with my mouth slightly open.  
"You're weird. But sexy. That's a dangerous mix, lady..."

Castra giggled and crossed her arms (all of them) on her chest, "Ah, I may be weird to you, mortal, because I'm a Goddess. You won't fully comprehend my being with your frail mind."

"Ugh, I'm not a mortal, stop calling me that. And yeah, so what was your plan again? To have a kid with me??" I said, confused.

"What? You are not a mortal...?" Castra said, weirded out.

"No. If you kill me, I'll be reborn from ashes in Hell. I have the hellish councils of the highest order to thank. And they are at your 'level', so I heard..." I smirked arrogantly.

"Well I-" Castra paused, then showed her pearly whites in a grin. Her canines as well as lateral incisors were really sharp and long... it looked hella cool, "Then I'm pleased to have someone of my... status to give me a daughter! Now... Let's begin the process already! I'm eager to fuck your long sex-rod."

"That's more like it!!!" I yelled happily, wiggling my hips left and right.

Castra chuckled, amused by my behavior and then grabbed my legs, freeing them from the shackles.

"Huh? Why are you freeing me?" ... What? I like BDSM...

"I'm putting you in a more... compromising position. It will be easier to perform oral stimulation and then have an intercourse with you." Castra explained, lifting my legs. Good thing that I was flexible, because she placed my feet behind my shoulders! My dick and balls were REALLY exposed now, and there was nothing covering my testes from the sides, which was... hot...

"Oh... Okay..." I said with a tiny face, observing what the Goddess of fucks was doing.

Castra went on her knees before me and looked at my dangling, totally vulnerable gonads. Then, she crashed her fist right between them, deforming the inner sides of my large orbs to fit her knuckles.

"Aghfj~! Fuck me! That hurt! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, with a twisted expression, while my cock throbbed hard from that hit.

"mmm... I can't get enough of those big, squishy testes." Castra bit her lower lip, smiling with desire, "And don't lie, you love it. I will torture your vulnerable testicles when you're just handing there, helpless..." Castra cooed, caressing my giant spheres with her lower set of hands, slowly rubbing from the base of my nuts down to the bottom, "Relax now... this will only be the first of our many sessions..."

"mgah... fuck... YES!!!" I moaned, her touch was truly god-like! My eyes went up as she grab hold of my shaft with her upper set of hands and proceeded to slowly stroke it.

The true moment of bliss came as Castra touched my tip with her closed lips and took her time to leisurely push her lips forward, enveloping my dickhead with her black lips, sliding my cock into her mouth.

My tongue went out as my penis already spurted out some pre-cum into her mouth. My eyes went up and I couldn't focus as that Goddess of hands or whatever started to rub both my balls and my penis with passion, and it was soooooo painfully slow!!!

The corners of Castra's mouth went up a bit as she felt and... I guess saw (I still don't know how she saw things with that mask) how I was feeling.

She continued to swallow my cock, going deeper and deeper on it, impaling herself as there was increasingly less space of her hands to stroke. But eventually, she reached her limit... and it was while I was already balls deep. She moaned happily and all four of her hands went onto my hanging gonads, where she began to push them into the wall, which was just... mmmmgh...!

"Gghk- Stop! You're pushing my babies into the wall! It's cold! FUCK!" I yelled and laughed at the same time, it was just too good!

Castra didn't comply, and just took hold of my already saggy scrotum, the upper pair of her hands going for the sack alone, and the lower painfully gripping my testes. After she got a good grip, she started to pull them low, at the same time digging her thumbs into the center of my nutspheres, still deepthroating my dick and bobbing her head slightly.

It was painful as hell and I started to groan hard, "FAAHK- They are about to burst!!!" My eyes crossed as Castra answered me with a deadly squeeze, digging her fingers into the back of my low-hangers.

"AAAAAGGGH!!! FFFFFFUCK!!!" I yelled my lungs out as my head went up. I was red from strain because of that harsh stretching, my balls were at least few inches lower from their original position now, and they were being squashed in Castra's grip.

Suddenly, I felt a surprising sensation! It was like Castra's throat turned into hundreds of tongues!

The little tongues coiled and wrapped around my massive, a tad bent monstercock, licking and rubbing all over it. The soft, wet and warm flesh slurped on the entirety of my penis, drenching it with saliva and smearing it all over my length.

"Holy bitch!!! That's- UAAGGHHHH~!" I yelled in shock as Castra's four arms let go of my nutsack and started to batter it with constant strikes, using my massive cum holders as a speedbag. There wasn't a single second of my testicles not being showered with small fists. Castra's fists were so small, that her upper hands took aim at the top of my testicles, while her lower hands started to flurry the bottom of my nuts with uppercuts!

I crossed my eyes and coughed as that REALLY hurt the girls. They were constantly under assault, being deformed and bounced around as each of Castra's punches were really precise and knew where to strike to bring out most pain.

But her sucking! Fuck! All of those tiny tongues were massaging and caressing my dick and she was constantly softly twisting and bobbing her head to coax the maximum pleasure possible.

I just couldn't hold it any longer.

Hot, thick serpentines of seed started to burst out of my penis, plastering the walls of Castra's throat and shot straight down into her stomach. If anyone was watching, they would be able to see the bulge on the outside of Castra's throat, pulsating as my giant, battered gonads emptied their load inside of that Goddess of tongues.

Tears streamed out of my eyes as Castra's hands didn't stop beating my orgasming testicles to a pulp. Her throat-tongues rubbed up and down along my impressive length, stroking and licking as I climaxed inside her tight throat. One of the tongues pressed itself against my slit and lapped all over it, tasting my copious cum as it exploded out of my tip. It pressed hard on the hole, which made the gushed out cum to sprinkle up into the back of her throat. I was spurting large, long ropes of seed as the tongues wrapped around my cock and wiggled, focusing mostly on my tip, licking around it and behind the 'mushroom head' and trying to slip past the ropes of semen into my urethra.

And that... was one of the single most hellishly blissful blowjobs I ever got... My dangling gonads were in hell as my entire penis was in heaven! I finished up cumming with all the tongues caressing my sensitive dick, and just after my last bead of cum dripped down Castra's throat, she finally stopped pummelling the poor low-hangers, letting me take a breath!

Castra pulled back and moaned happily as she got to her feet and cleared her throat.

"Ahum... So... you like the anatomy of a Goddess yet? Oh and before you ask... that went straight into my womb. No matter which hole you creampie, it will be used the same way as you'd cum in my pussy." Castra smirked, tilting her head and resting her four hands on her wide hips.

"Fuck... Me... I- I don't even know where I am... That was the best head in my life..." I muttered and my head went limp, dangling down as I fainted...

...

"Wakey wakey, Lucida, my breeder...!" I heard a melodic voice.

Ah shit, here we go again.

I lifted my chin and focused my gaze on the Goddess of bad naps, "wha- what happened...? How long have I been asleep?" I slurred, my left eye blinking after the right. Fortunately, my legs were down now, so I was touching the ground with my toes, but still in an "X" spread position, enslaved with chains and pinned to the wall.

"I made you faint with that God-like pleasure. It's another day! And another one your... donations! We'll increase the dispensed semen to three ejaculations per day for the cum to fully adapt. And in four days, you'll cum inside me five times per hour." Castra chimed happily, "With every orgasm, those testicles of yours grow stronger and more worthy of impregnating me. All because of my saliva and other... liquids. They are making you... super!" Castra giggled, then grabbed my already hard cock.

"You're talking so fucking much!" I murmured and shook my head rapidly.  
'Alright. Get your shit together, Lucida. Fucking her is awesome, but I reaaaaally don't like that she has control over me.' I thought as I huffed and moaned as she started to move all four of her hands on my throbbing cock, they all were spreading some lubricating, cold, sticky goo on my dick, and it felt... spicy...?

My tip began to burn and I groaned, clenching my teeth, it was... so fucking good...  
"What is that?! Gh- You know what? Fuck it, I don't care, please continue!" I exclaimed, panting.

Castra seemed to be pleased by my answer as she moved her lower hands to my giant, pulsating orbs and started to coat them with the same burning goo.

My face twisted in discomfort, my hands clenched into fists and my toes curled as I felt Castra's smooth, perfect hands lap around my fat balls, rubbing them and making them feel extremely itchy.

"Gah!!! Shit! My nuts itch so bad! And my dick! GOD!" I yelled, it was making me mad!

Castra laughed as all of her hands went onto my veiny, long cock, which was so large it was arching down slightly. All four of her hands were tightly clenched around my length and started to go faster and faster, masturbating me while my eyes went up again and my tongue fell out,  
"FFFUCK!" I said under my breath as my nuts were itchy as fuck, but my cock felt soothing relief as Castra was spreading the itching, burning gel, but also scrubbing it with her hand movements, which made me go double mad with extra dip.

"GWAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" I started to scream as my testicles couldn't hold any longer and my penis erupted with white yogurt, splattering the white paint all over Castra's tummy with her perfect, toned abs.

While I started to cum, all four of Castra's hands formed a tight tube around my very tip, where she began to molest my flared, cumming cockhead with fast strokes as my entire body was thrashing around.

But as always, the most predictable came in the most unpredictable moment. In the middle of my orgasm, Castra wound up her leg and then shot it forward, kicking them dangly bits when I was cumming! Her foot impacted my nuts and ground them into the cold, hard stone behind them.

"RGHAAAAAAAUUUUUGH!!!" I groaned, and then choked on my own saliva like I was some fucking peasant, I started coughing as my orgasm kept flowing out, but ruined! And it was only getting worse as Castra's toes clenched right on my seminal ducts as her heel dug between my overstuffed balls, grinding them hard.

"Come one! Cum more! I want more! Get your fat, hot danglers to work!" Castra yelled, as her hands zoomed on my tip, but I already stopped cumming, my penis was getting sensitive and she started to truly torture me!

I began to whimper and pant as I squirmed around hard, her hands keeping at their pace and massaging my cock, which was trying to go flaccid.

"STOOOP!!!!" I Begged, but Castra just retracted her foot and kicked it up, striking my poor girls from below, lifting their saggy form up and crushing them against my pelvis. This made me go limp, my eyes wandering aimlessly. Her hands were going so fast! And they were keeping my penis half-hard, masturbating me and making me ultra uncomfortable, but that was not all! 'member the goo she smeared on my genitals? It was still there! And it wasn't soothing anything... It was itchy as fuck and I started to foam up as my body convulsed.

Believe me... That kind of ruined orgasm, forced masturbation and ballbusting would normally make me horny AS FUCK. But Castra was toying with me! She took away my magic, and that... goo... it was making me feel really fucked up and not myself!

After nearly an hour of those tortures, where I just groaned and squirmed around while Castra handjobed the shit out of my half-erect penis, I finally came, my saggy, tortured and itchy testicles contracting up to my pelvis as I released a defeated moan and my eyes crossed. Two mediocre lines of cum spurted out of my red cock, but just as they did, Castra let go of my rod and grinned evilly, leaving my boner without stimulation just when I needed it the most!

I cried out as I thrust my hips weakly, my throbbing cock arching sadly and my pathetic spurts splashing against Castra's stomach.

"Ooooh yes... that was just perfect, Lucida, dear. Thank you for your contribution... I'll let you rest just a bit..." The Goddess of whores said, as she waved goodbye and left. I was too weak to say anything and soon after, I passed out again.

...

"Good evening, love. How are you feeling? Filled up with cum already?" Castra greeted me couple of hours later, smiling, as I lifted my overhanging head and looked up at her.

"Fuck you..." I grunted, pissed off.

"Oh... You will... I wanted to apologise... So I'll let you fuck my pussy, dear breeder." Castra smiled, as I gulped, "No tricks this time! Just pure pleasure, baby..."

I didn't trust her, but what other choice did I have? I sighed and rested my head back, on the stone wall,  
"Alright... then please me..." I smirked. Even if there were tricks... fuck it, I can take it. I was in the process of figuring out how to get out of this 'sticky' situation, but sincerely... no ideas as of yet. I couldn't escape no matter what I tried.

"I will, darling..." Castra cooed as she turned around and bent down. Her legs together and her massive ass cheeks happily staring at me. Oh God she was amazingly thicc. She wiggled her fat buttocks and then neared me, slightly spreading her legs and sliding her hand between them, grabbing my perma-hard cock and rubbing the tip on her literally divine pussy lips.

"Umh... S- So..." I began, biting my lower lip as I looked down at my cockhead being inserted to that perfect, puffy pussy, "You plan to keep me here... for months, yes? Pure sex, and it will only get more intense?" I grinned, I was myself after all. Lucida, good or bad, always hungry for that pussy!!

"That's correct, darling... You will impregnate me with a perfect child of darkness. A world-destroyer!" Castra cooed, inserting my penis further into her pussy. It was so tight! Yet large enough to fit my inhumanly large erection!

"Hahah... I must've missed that the last time you were talking..." I laughed nervously as Castra moaned lustfully and made me go balls deep into her, my back arched and I gasped, clenching my eyes as my eyes went to the back of my skull. It was a paradise to have my immense cock embraced by such divine pussy. I huffed and tried to focus.

"B- But you like... really are trying to destroy the world, or..." I gulped, frowning.

"Yes! I am! Other Goddesses defied me! Abandoned me!" Castra yelled angrily, aggressively thrusting her hips forward and then back, making a loud 'shlick!' sound as my dick penetrated her cunt. It seemed to be endless, there was no cervix, no womb... By now I should've had my tip touching her womb's back wall!

"Aaauuh!! Fuck! That's amazing!" I groaned, mesmerised, my balls trembling from anticipation.

"Not really... They despised me!" Castra roared, gyrating her hips around, tugging at my cock as she looked forward, she was so slim at the waist, but then so THICC at her hips! And I could see her fat, round breasts from my perspective, dangling behind her torso!

"Y- yeah, that's too bad!" I moaned, enjoying myself greatly as I started to thrust my hips as well, trying to already let my load loose in that revered pussy.

"Those bitches just wanted prosperity for everyone! Idiots! I will destroy this entire universe and make... my own one! Ahahahahah!!!" Castra started to laugh as she slammed her hips down, her delicious pussy lips tightly clenching around my member, and that was enough to make me cum. I reached climaxes with her so easily it was amazing!

My hefty jewels started to spurt out copious loads of jizz into my cock, and my cock began to spray it around her pussy walls.

"Are you listening?!" Castra yelled, looking down and punching my orgasming testicles with her fist between her legs.

"FFF-YESSS!!!" I roared, my boner throbbing mightily inside that thicc Goddess, and suddenly, I felt something! It was... pure, unbridled magical energy!! It sunk straight into my cock and into me!

"F- Fuck... what was that?!?! I thought no tricks!" I said, surprised.

"Oh? Oh, sorry... I hit you because you weren't listening!" Castra smirked, looking back at me with a sweet smile.

"Huh? You mean you didn't feel the- " My eyes widened slightly. Now, I could feel it fully. A sea of magic... my magic! Inside of Castra. She was storing it all inside of her! But... she didn't feel it escape through her pussy to my dick??

"I mean... y- you didn't feel my orgasm...?" I cleared my throat, remaining inconspicuous.

"Hum? My goodness... you came already? Sorry! Hahahah!" Castra grinned as she slowly let me exit her. She straightened her back and turned to me.

"Now... My stud, I changed my mind... We will shorten our time required for you to sire me, if I constantly fuck you, not letting your big balls rest. Or at least I think so... Well, it won't hurt to try!" Castra laughed, as my eyes went even wider. That was excellent! If she will make constant skin contact with me, I might try to extract my magic back to me! But if her theory is right... I will make her pregnant, and that's not good... She's totally insane, and a Goddess, which isn't a beneficial mix.

"Sure... Let's fuck and stop wasting time, then!" I smiled smugly, while Castra giggled.

"Sooo eager... I know you'd be... You probably don't even care for this world, right?" Castra said as she snapped her fingers and made me float out into the middle of the room, and suddenly slam me down on the floor, lying on my back. My loose nuts slammed into the stone on the floor, making me cringe and moan out in agony.

"I- I do care!" I groaned in pain. Her comment made me angry. Some years ago, I would answer differently, but I've learned, what it really means to love... Now, I have friends, a family! I couldn't bear to lose it!

"Hahah, that's too bad, stud." Castra answered, straddling over me, her glorious ass just above my cock as she faced my balls and feet, "Here comes! Now we'll do anal, my breeder!" The Goddess of evil cooed, sitting on my hard, standing rod, swallowing it all with her eager anus and moaning in pleasure.

After I gritted my teeth from the bliss surge, I found it again. I could almost reach it! The giant pool of mana! I couldn't sense it before, why was that... Maybe my orgasms...? She said something about enhancing my genitals, right? Maybe she overlooked something, and accidentally leaked some of her magic into me! Yes! That had to be it! Ironically, the only thing I had to do to stop her... was to help her achieve her goal!

I started to moan and pound away, staring at her giant ass, trying to cum as quickly as I could. Her fat cheeks jiggled and bounced as so did her hips. She was rapturously stimulating my long meat with her ass, fuck it was even tighter than her pussy!

As she pleased my dick with her ass hole, she stared down at my colossal, vulnerable testes,  
"hmm... those seem full already... my enhancement procedure seems to be working!" She laughed victoriously, spreading my legs greatly before she began to fondle my testicles, pull them away and knead at them with all of her twenty fingers!

I started to squirm and move around as I couldn't stand her hands harassing and molesting my nuts. She was moaning so lewdly while touching them and with my cock buried inside her ass.

My long, veiny penis was sliding against her inner walls when she lifted her hips and slid them down, perfectly stimulating all of my cock, she seemed endless inside! I have never fucked a girl and not feel her various walls push against the tip of my dick... But Castra let me feel something more! Having my entire dick enveloped in pure bliss!

Castra saw that my testicles are contracting up to my pelvis, and she giggled.

"You're cumming already? Good... no matter where you cum on or in me... I'll get what I want! Now cum!" She yelled with a grin as she grasped at my escaping nuts, her small fingers digging into the sides of my vast orbs, making me scream. She proceeded to pull my gonads away from my body, squeezing them hard in a vice-like grip with all four of her hands.

"Cum! Cum! Cum!" Castra demanded, and suddenly leaned in, sinking her really sharp teeth into the bottom of both my testicles! She straight up lifted my balls and bit them like a giant sandwich, her fangs embedding into my fleshy cum tanks.

CHOMP

"GHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

MUNCH

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"

I felt her fangs perforate my testes, but that didn't stop me from releasing a wave of cum into her ass! My eyes widened in terror as she violated and injured my girls, she was ruthless! I don't know what I expected from a Goddess of darkness...

Castra started to laugh as she straightened up and moved her hands, now in a delicate fashion, on top of my orbs, and started to heal them.

"mmmm... sorry, hot stuff... old habits die hard I guess..." She chuckled, and started to massage my hurting gonads while I came, so... first half of my orgasm was ruined, but now it was alright, and I could at least focus on stealing her mana!  
"I'm sorry... did that hurt your big, juicy testicles? I bit into them with my sharp teeth, oh they really are getting better and up to my standards! Tee hee~"

I stayed silent as I couldn't even manage to let out a single word. My dick was spurting so much seed inside her glorious ass hole, her wide, fat ass cheeks enveloping my shaft from both sides as I arched my back, releasing all that was in me.

Yes!!! With my last spurt, I felt a stronger connection form between my dick and her mana pool (that's a hilarious sentence, I know), it almost felt like a magical hand grabbed my cock and started to jerk it inside her ass!

"FUCK!" I grasped under my breath as my own magic started to flow back into me!

"Okay! You finished?" Castra stood up, popping my long erection out of her ass suddenly.

"NO!!! I was about to-" I gulped, huffing. I was sweating madly.

"No...? Wow... you are soooo zealous... We'll continue tomorrow, if you want it so much..." Castra winked as she shook her fat ass from side to side, her cheeks jiggling as I sighed in defeat and exhaustion.

Turns out, absorbing magical energy from her won't be such an easy task... I have to be careful... and it seemed I only can fully absorb her mana if I'm cumming...

Those will be some loooong weeks for me... and I don't know whether I will actually succeed in stopping that mad tyrant.

It only hit me after a while, but I, Lucida van Ichor, am the only chance this world has, and the only reason it will end... It was my fault, because I wasn't strong enough to fight back. I have to stop her.

And I can do it only by doing the one thing I love the most. By cumming my balls out in her, just as she wants...

...

Five weeks.

Five weeks of having sex with a Goddess of darkness. From ten to fifty orgasms per day.

Handjobs, blowjobs, footjobs, titjobs, assjobs, anal, vaginal, just PURE. FUCKING.

And she was busting my balls at every occasion, but she was careful so to never castrate me for obvious reasons. Shame.

I gathered almost all of my energy, and I've decided to take ALL of it back. I couldn't risk just wounding her or... trying my best to just give her a tiny scratch. No. I wanted to go all out.

So today was my last day of "culling". I was soon going to be free! Last time we fucked I felt that there was very little of me left in her!

"Hello hello, my perfect specimen~" Castra entered the dungeon, it was early in the morning, and the first intercourse we would have today.

"Morning, mistress..." I stated. My face was neutral, emotionless. I was breathing steadily and looking at the ground in front of Castra.

"Today is our lucky day, dear!" Castra cooed as she approached me and smiled, "Because today... I am getting my... perfect... seed." She said it slowly, relishing in her own words as she rubbed her thighs together.

My eyes trembled and I looked Castra where her eyes should be,  
"My... last orgasm...?" I felt cold sweep through my entire body. Fucking. Brilliant! Just in time! In the very last possible second!

With me ejaculating inside her, I will be able to gather the last of my mana and bring her down!

I couldn't withstand, and I grinned widely, my pupils turning into pinpoints, I was just going mad for power and for freedom at this point.

I can't say it was all bad, I got to fuck a Goddess for five weeks, but I am not my past self any more. The world's safety was in my hands, or rather my balls.

"oooh, my goodness, you seem to be really agitated! Okay! Let's get right to it, shall we?" Castra giggled. I was so close!!!

Wait... what is she doing...?

"As this is your last orgasm, I don't need to impale myself on that stupidly large cock any more..." Castra smirked, as she took a large, glass bucket with some golden ornaments on it. She placed it between my legs as she positioned herself beside me. I was dumbstruck as my jaw dropped down and I observed her.

Castra looked down as she grabbed my hard-on with her two right hands and started to stroke it, spreading some oil in it to make the rubbing feel better.

"W- Wait! So... I'm not going to cum inside you? You know, the old-fashioned way of making a baby...?" I laughed nervously.

"oooh, no, no my silly Lucida. I need to take your perfect semen into my throne room and perform a ritual." Castra explained as she jacked me off harder, sliding her hands faster along my veiny member.

No! This couldn't be happening! I need my cum to make contact with her skin!! Otherwise, there is no magical connection between us! FUCK!

"Oh, b- but- " I started to panic hard, my eyes trembling as I started to sweat and breathe heavily.

"Shhhh, you will be able to rest soon... and don't worry, I won't kill you... Maybe some day, I'll even let you see your daughter. When she will finally become the highest Goddess-queen of this world!" Castra started to cackle horridly, while I was getting more and more pale, my breathing was ragged as I couldn't think of anything!

My head was shrouded by a wall of dark as I... I felt... nothing... I was helpless. There was nothing I could do!

With my expression turning twisted and my eyes clenching shut, Castra forced a fine, golden stream of semen to gush out from my penis, my coconut-sized testicles producing the purest, most godly jizz now, after weeks of Castra's incursion.

I released a cry of despair as I couldn't even prevent myself from cumming, Castra's touch was irresistible!

Her smooth, perfect hands were sliding on my penis, rubbing every bit of it, and to make me ejaculate, she just started to twist her top hand on my tip, right on the mushroom head as her other hand stroked my shaft up and down. I just couldn't, so I came, dooming the fate of the entire world in that very moment. My fat, swollen testicles contracted, releasing waves upon waves of golden cum, splashing down into the bucket as Castra massaged my hard member, aiming it down at the bucket.

I moaned and squirmed around in defeat, black tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I failed. I could do nothing.

Me. Lucida van Ichor. The masochist in control. Was hopeless.

"Remarkable job, Lucida." Castra whispered softly into my ear as she made sure every last bit of that golden goo landed in the bucket.

"You helped me immensely, stud. I will reward you for all your endeavours." Castra cooed, as she picked up the bucket carefully and placed it further away before approaching me and reaching out her hand.

She snapped, and a small amulet appeared, hovering above her palm. An amulet in a shape of a short horn, and made out of bone, completed with a golden chain.

I felt shivers go down my spine.

"m- matilda..." I whispered, my eyes widening.

"Ah, yes. It has to be your dear friend, since you encased her in that thing, hmm...? Perhaps your partner? Hehe, well, I tell you... she doesn't deserve your seed now. Mortal whore..." Castra said with an arrogant grin on her face.

"FUCK YOU! DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!" I yelled, my body overflowing with a surge of rage. I thrashed around, but Castra's chains held me tight.

"oooo, someone's angry... Don't lose your marbles, darling... You may use them some time in the future. For me..." Castra giggled, approaching me and wrapping the amulet around my neck with a cocky smile,  
"To keep you company in those dark times... since I killed off your black-suit-goo friend, I ought to leave you with at least her. Hahahah!" Castra laughed evilly as she had her arms enveloped around my neck, so close to me...

Blood boiled inside my veins. Black, bloody tears flew down my cheeks as I stared at Castra with absolute fury. Everything I knew. Will be gone.

My hands closed into fists, I stared at that bitch Goddess with pure rage in my bulging, bloodshot eyes.

Bloody Goddess of darkness. MY FUCKING ASS!

I clenched my teeth so hard that I could feel them beginning to brittle. My sharp nails pierced the skin on my palms from being clamped too hard, blood flowed down my arms as I boiled in absolute, unending hatred...

blood...

**Blood.**

**_BLOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!_ **

Castra understood her mistake a tad too late.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Silence surrounded us as the Goddess of darkness tried to get away.

But it was too late.

I felt her divine blood cursing through the pulsating arteries.

My pinpoint pupils concentrating on the smooth, beautiful neck before me.

My screaming mouth exerting the long, sharp vampire fangs.

My jaw opening inhumanly wide as I had that one, last look at Castra's confused, screaming expression.

What I shame I couldn't look her right in the eyes...

**CHOMP**

Everything went back to normal speed after that single, intimate moment, my long fangs piercing Castra's throat and injecting my vampiric venom combined with my own blood straight into her artery.

I heard her blood-curdling shriek like through a fog.

I sucked hard, swallowing her divine fluids, feeling her body thrash around as she was... afraid...

Blood. So good. So tasty.

The Goddess started to desperately knee my groin, making me growl.

But I didn't let go.

I pulled stronger.

I was sucking the life out of her.

"KhhghhgH- LUC- AAaakhg!!!!" She gurgled, her arms clawing at my arms and sides, her lower pair of hands lowering to my testicles and scratching them, trying to crush them in her grasp, but she was too weak...

I felt her knee struggling to get up and hit my nuts.

Her grip going weaker as she stopped resisting.

With one, final pull, I tore her throat apart, making her body fall to the floor with a dull thud.

I stared down at her motionless body. My prime instincts kicked in. I wasn't myself at that moment, you have to understand...

I spit out the part of her neck I had between my teeth and then fell to my knees, freed from the divine shackles binding me.

After a few moments, I howled in pain and fell to curl into a ball on the floor, grasping the amulet on my neck.

I did it... yet... I felt awful. I felt... drained. I felt... evil.

I didn't drink a living creature's blood for... almost 50 years now.

No...

I was better than that. Isn't that right... Matilda...?

A tiny smile appeared on my face as I cried, holding onto Matilda tightly.

It took me a greater moment to get up, step over the dead Goddess's body and exit her fortress. There wasn't any opposition. Her minions probably dispersed into nothingness after she died.

It turned out that the fortress was hidden in Hell. How fitting. And that's probably why I could kill her... I don't know if a bite would kill her in the real world. But maybe mine was... special.

My goal was to get a new black goo suit, and then to get the fuck out of here as quickly as possible to change Matilda back to her form and... just forget about all this.

I... I miss my friends... I want to hug everybody, and tell them everything is going to be alright.

And I think I'll even take a break from sex for some time...

But it will only be for some time, though, hehe...  
  
...

Fucking Goddesses...


End file.
